Ice Dragon R.C.C. :
''Ice Dragon R.C.C. '' The majestic ice dragon can be any shade of blue, from light to dark with white highlights. These dragons once held great power in the Palladium world and commanded large tribes/troops of ores, goblins, and wolfen. At one time, long ago, ice dragons were worshipped by wolfen and are still known to be especially fond of wolfen and other canine humanoids. Ice dragons can be found anywhere but prefer cold climates, snow, glaciers, and grassy tundra. Like most of the highly intelligent dragons, ice dragons are familiar with technology and will use modem weapons and equipment. Attributes: '''The numbers indicated under each attribute is the number of dice to be rolled for each. For example: I.Q. 4 means that four six-sided dice are rolled to determine the I.Q. '''Hatchling Attributes: I.Q. 4, M.A. 4, M.E. 4, P.S. 5, P.P. 4, P.E. 5, P.B. 5, ''Spd. 5 '''Adult Attributes:' IQ+3+8, MA+4+12, ME+4+12, PS+2+26, PP+2+12, PE+3+12, PB+4+6, Speed+2d4x10 run +3d6x10+100 fly These attributes stay pretty consistent until the dragon reaches full maturity at about 600 year old. At that time the physical ''attributes increase dramatically. '''Hatchling Size: '''10 to 20 feet tall, up to 55 feet long. '''Adult Size: '''20 to 30 feet tall, up to 65 feet long. '''Hatchling Weight: '''20 tons. '''Adult Weight: '''22 tons. '''Adult Horror Factor: '''16, '''P.P.E.:' PEx10 +2D4x10/lv // +2d4x100/lv Mega-Damage/Hit Points: '''PEx10 +'lD4x 100/lv // +1d6x1000+100/lvM.D.C. Points '''Armor Rating: '''Skin is a mega-damage substance that is impervious to normal weapons. Magic, psionics, and mega-damage weapons have full effect. '''Natural Abilities: '''Fly 50mph (80 km), nightvision 90 ft (27.4 m), see the invisible, impervious to fire (no damage), and can bio-regenerate 1D4x 10 M.D. points every five minutes. '''Metamorphosis: '''Is another natural ability. The dragon can completely alter his physical shape, transforming himself to look like any living animal, from human being to raven. There are some limitations; the dragon can not metamorphosize into inanimate objects or insects. The minimum size is about the size of a cat and the maximum size can not exceed his own. The transformation can last four hours per level of experience (an adult dragon can maintain the transformation for 480 hours). If on or near a ley line or nexus point (within two miles/3.2 km), the time is tripled. Note: Regardless of his shape, a dragon is a dragon, with all its natural powers and abilities. So a hatchling metamorphed to look like a bunny rabbit can still talk, cast spells, and kick with the strength of a dragon. The metamorphosis does not instill any of the abilities of the animal, only its appearance. '''Teleport: '''22 + 5% per level of experience. Teleportation is a special power common to most dragons. The character can teleport, at will, up to five miles away. At the hatchling stage, he can only teleport himself. The percentage number indicates the likelihood of being able to activate the teleportation. A failed roll means the teleport does not happen. The hatchling can attempt a teleport once every other melee round. Only a mature dragon can perform a dimensional teleport without using a ley line nexus. '''Ice Breath: '''5D6 Mega-damage, range: 60 feet six feet wide // 5d6x10, 1000ft six feet wide '''Adult Bonuses: '+3 to strike, + 4 to parry and dodge, +4 on initiative, +4 to pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +4 on all saving throws, in addition to attribute bonuses. Adult Natural Abilities: '''Nightvision 100 ft (30.5 m; can see in total darkness), excellent color vision, see the invisible, turn invisible at will, bio-regeneration 1D4X 10 M.D. per minute, impervious to fire and cold (does no damage, including M.D. magic fire and plasma energy), teleport self 66% (see '''Rifts, '''page 100), dimensional teleport 25%. '''Psionics: '''Minor psionic; player can select a total of six psychic powers from either the sensitive, physical, or healing categories. Super is not available. Select an additional two at fifth level and another two at tenth level. '''I.S.P.: MEx10 +1D6x10/lv // +2d6x10+20/lv Adult Psionics: '''I.S.P. 2D6x10 + 20. '''Palladium RPG '''style characters have all level one and two abilities. '''Rifts '''style characters have all sensitive and physical psi-powers. '''Magic Knowledge: '''Full understanding of magic, but knows no spells yet. However, can intuitively use all types of ''techno-wizardry ''devices without instruction, can read magic, use scrolls, and recognize magic circles and enchantment. Can also sense ley lines and nexus points and other dragons; range: 20 miles (32 km). Note that this sensing ability can not pinpoint specific locations, only nearness and general direction. '''Spells '''can be learned by the usual means beginning at third level. The hatchling can cast two new spells per level of experience. '''Adult Magic: '''All spell magic from levels 1-6, plus animate & control dead, turn dead, exorcism, resurrection, and remove curse. Equal to a 2D4 + 6 level practitioner of magic. There is also a chance that the creature will know additional areas of magic. Roll on the following table. 01-30 Knows an additional 1D6 + 2 levels of spells. 31-55 A 1D4 + 2 level techno-wizard. Select an additional six spells from each levels 5-13. 56-70 A 1D4 + 2 level diabolist. 71-85 A 1D4 + 2 level summoner or shifter. 86-00 A 1D4 + 2 level warlock (leans toward water and air). '''Combat abilities: '''Equal to hand to hand: basic, + 1 melee attack. '''Adult Combat: '''Seven physical attacks per melee, or four fire breath and three physical, or two by magic. Favorite weapon is magic. ' '''Average Life Span: '''6000 '''Skills ' At first level the Hatchling can select six skills, but is automatically literate in dragonese and one additional language (player's choice, but probably American) and also knows basic math. Each of these three skills are at 98% proficiency. At fourth and eighth levels an additional four skills can be selected. Available skill categories are limited to: Communication, Domestic, Military, Pilot, Pilot Related, Rogue, Technical, and Wilderness. There are no skill bonuses other than a possible I.Q. bonus. The hatchling is too busy testing his natural abilities, instinctively developing magic skills, and learning about the cosmos to concentrate on mundane human skills. '''Adult R.C.C. Skills: '''Basic and advanced math 98%, literate in Dragonese/Elven 98% and four other languages of choice, plus speaks six additional languages at 98%, demon & monster lore 90%, faerie lore 60%, basic electronics 98%, computer operation 98%, as well as four selections from the skill categories of communications, physical (other than combat, like climb, swim, prowl), pilot, pilot related (3 skills), rogue, science, technical and weapon proficiencies. Average equivalent experience level is 2D4 + 6, plus I.Q. bonus and a +10% skill bonus for selected skills (skill level should be the same as level of magic). Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Dragon